It is well known that many enjoy holiday decorations temporarily mounted to the outsides of their homes. There are many ways known to accomplish such. For example, nails, screws or hooks can be installed for hanging such decorations at desired locations. Unfortunately, the nails, screws or hooks leave holes when removed or, if left in, often corrode or rust, often staining the surface of the home. Other forms of hooks offer stick-on clips, but can peel off paint when removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,818 to Campbell describes a display means for attaching holiday lights around a window. The described means includes an adjustable frame that fits within a window frame and accepts clips that hold the wires of the lighting system. This patent does not disclose a clip that attaches to the drip guard or flashing of a roofing system for holding decorations such as holiday lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,926 to Reynolds describes a hanger clamp that holds a light (such as a holiday ornament) to an exposed beam. The hanger has a hole through which a lamp is inserted. The disclosed device does not attach to the drip guard and, instead of holding strands of a holiday decoration, holds light bulbs, making it less useful for decorations such as garland and icicle lights.
None of the prior inventions propose a clip that attaches to the drip guard found on many roofing systems.
What is needed is a clip that will removably attach to a drip guard and provide a hook for holding decorations.